


Fingertips

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, alludes to sex, just at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Dean takes the time to appreciate a woman's form.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this can be classified as softcore smut? It’s incredibly vague- mostly a hint at sex, really.

Sheets slung low, falling over her butt. The long line of her back exposed in the pale moonlight of the motel room, shades partially open and forgotten in the rush of the night. He lays awake, far too interested in the sight of her spread across the bed wearing nothing but a soft smile as she sleeps. He always admired a woman’s form, but far too many times he hadn’t had the time to enjoy the sight of it. But now he made up for lost time, trailing calloused work hands over her shoulder, pushing strands of hair out of the way. She sighed, soft and sweet as her lips twitched at the corners. Work-hewn fingertips danced lightly down her back, tracing her spine as they went. As soon as he reached her end, he let them glide back up again, focusing on each point of his fingers that touched warm soft skin.

A soft rumbling came from her by the fourth pass, his attention now on her still-closed eyes as her sly smile creased at the edges. “That feels nice,” she said, mumbling into her pillow, voice sleep-rough and low. He smiled, enjoying the way her body reacted to his touch and the way she hummed in content. Slinging a leg over her body, he propped himself over her backside, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. She bunched up her pillow, wrapping her arms around it as he let his lips slide down an inch before pressing another kiss to her skin. Lower and lower he worked, reveling in the soft bush of her skin against his lips as he kissed. Reaching her rear, he started pressing kisses to her side, enjoying the way her muscles jumped, obviously ticklish with the light scratches his stubbly face made against her skin.

He only made it to top before she twisted around, catching his lips against her own before he could repeat the process down her other side. She was soft and pliant against his mouth, relaxed and enjoying lazy kisses as she moved herself fully on her back below him, cupping his face to hers. Breaking the kiss, he repeated the way he kissed down her back, though this time, his kisses lingered once he reached the softest spot he’d kissed so far. And Dean was a thorough kisser.


End file.
